Computer productivity applications include functionality for users to enter formulas to perform calculations on data which may be displayed in a table created by a spreadsheet or word processing application. Generally, the task of entering or typing formulas is a difficult task for many users in that they have to learn all of the function names and a syntax for the typing in of formulas in an application. The aforementioned task is even more difficult on tablet or touch slate type devices because of the added difficulty of typing on virtual or on-screen keyboards. For example, on many tablet computing devices, users must change to different keyboard views to gain access between symbols (such as mathematical operators), numbers and text. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments described herein have been made.